


Two solos and a duet.

by 13slipperyeels



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Genital Piercing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13slipperyeels/pseuds/13slipperyeels





	Two solos and a duet.

_Brought to you by a gay man and his nb partner who are also dad-ish age._

It is an unfortunate reality that schedules and needs did not always match up, so Viren finds himself alone while most of the royalty and accompanying staff are away at their winter estate. Sure, he’d been invited but _someone_ had to be sure things ran smoothly at home. And this way, Harrow could perhaps have an actual vacation, can get some actual rest. Not that he didn’t miss him. Especially times like now when the winter nights stretch long and empty. His restless wandering has brought him to the throne room. To the throne itself that represented so much more than just a simple seat. Power. Authority. His Harrow held it all and still kept his warm heart, his sense of humor, somehow. He’s bundled himself in one of Harrow’s older robes, less used now but well worn. It smells like him still, a small comfort. Cool fingers trail over the armrest, lingering over the divers where Harrow’s hands usually sat.

Thinking of those same strong hands on his own skin flusters him a little more but this time he allows it. Viren has already brought himself close twice today, has held himself back. Someone in his position must have discipline, after all. For now he continues the day dream as he sits in the throne, thoughts on the rather fine ass that usually occupies it. Uses the other hand to open the robe, free hand trailing down his stomach, over tattoos that cascade down the lines of his hips. Eyes falling closed as he imagines Harrow’s hand instead of his own around his cock. Slow even strokes as first down his shaft slow to the tip, thumb rubbing over the ring there just to tease and back up again. (Harrow did so love to tease.) The metal is warm and sticky under his thumb and pulls a breathy sigh from the archmage. Quicker strokes then, as he remembers the swell of Harrow’s bicep when he works his cock, that sideways grin and deep affection in his eyes. The way warm lips would grace just the edges of his skin, teasing breaths over his half hard dick until he can no longer bear the anticipation. His cock twitches as he imagines Harrow’s lips sliding hot and wet over him, tongue teasing his piercing before his lover sucks him in deep. That rich voice humming in pleasure as his throat works…

The fantasy changes and now it’s Harrow behind him, stroking his cock and telling him how handsome he is, how lovely. Compliments Viren is still learning to accept. He would say he loves him, that he loves the feeling of his pretty cock in his hand, hot breath against his ear. Faster, with a tighter grip Viren works himself as he thought of broad strong shoulders, of Harrow’s long hair draped over his well muscled back. The sheen of sweat and the smell of sex in their bed. The way Harrow tells him he’s _so good for me_ and _not yet_ and _just a little more dear, you can do it_. A shuddering moan as he thought of Harrow’s cock then, gold barbells adorning the underside and offset by dark skin. Thick and glorious. (Viren has told him how regal he looks more than once and delights in the shy blush he gets, the laughter). Gasps wetly, thighs trembling even now at the memory of strong hands on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart to prepare him. Harrow is always so gentle when stretching him, so kind, so sweet. Stroking thick fingers against his inner walls and praising him in that tone used only for him, for their lovemaking. Harrow’s voice always resonating something deep within him.

Viren presses a fingertip against his slit and teases slick wetness down the underside, gripping himself once he reaches the base. The dark mage draws his knees up and presses his heels to the seat of the throne, legs falling open as he pants and shakes. Exposing himself to the empty room. One hand at his base, held tight as best he can, denying himself a little longer as he strokes with the other. “Harrow” He breathes, with a small tug on the piercing. A stuttered moan at the feeling so he does it again just a little harder. Turns his thoughts now to the feeling of Harrow inside of him, of warm heavy hands holding his thighs open and still. The friction of his cock and the smoother roll of his piercings inside. Starting slow, and working up until Viren can no long bear it. Always trying to last just a little longer. “Just a little more” He whispers aloud, echoing commands Harrow’s given him in his memory. Switching hands to pump his hard cock at a quicker pace, hips jerking on the throne until he finally can bear it no longer, coming over his stomach and the chair alike as his body pulls taught before releasing all at once. A relived moan, a whisper of his lovers name as he flops back in the throne. Satisfied. At least, as much as he can be alone…he’d ask for an encore when Harrow returned for sure.


End file.
